


Chasing You

by narcissistic_draym



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym
Summary: Vicente Enriquez will always going to have Joven Hernando as his. Only his alone.





	Chasing You

"As I said akin ka Joven Hernandez I can do anything to you my love.”  
  
“Hindi ako makapaniwala ginagawa mo ito.”  
  
Joven replies quietly -  it seems he can never run away again.  
  
Vicente smiles sweetly satisfied of his own handwork of art.  
  
“Masaya tayong dalawa Joven alam mo iyan.”  
  
Vicente stares deeply to the eyes of his husband.  
  
“No one could ever separate you away from me anymore.”  
  
“Tandaan mo na akin ka lang at walang magbabago doon. Kahit anong gawin mong pagtakas - you will never escape from me I could always find you my love and bring you back home.”  
  
Vicente holds Joven's face and touches the freshly branded mating mark.  
  
“We will be together forever my love.”

 

* * *

 

Vicente pinches Joven's pink cheeks making it more flustered.

  
“Ikaw si Vicente Enriquez? So you're telling me that magkasintahan tayo at ikakasal na tayo?”  
  
Vicente chuckles as he rests his head on Joven's shoulder.    
  
“My love how could you forget me and our happy life together? Kasal na tayo Joven. Matagal na tayong kasal mahal. ”  
  
"Am I weird? I don’t remember who you are or who I am. Wala akong maalala. Natatakot ako. Hindi ako mapakali."  
  
Vicente's eyes grew darker and a smirk forms on his lips.  
  
“Hey, don’t pressure yourself mahal. Hindi problema na nakalimutan mo ang ating mga munting alala at ang alala ko  - it doesn't matter. Right now you are here with me and that is enough for me.”  
  
Joven nods.  
  
Vincente feels the sudden relief and acceptance covers his entire self.   

 

* * *

 

Joven blinks his eyes and tries to adjust his sight from the darkness covering his room. He is not wearing his glasses he can't see clearly in the dark. 

  
As Joven closes his eyes once again to sleep more, he hears footsteps of the person who is very dear to him.  
  
He bites his lips to prevent himself from laughing of his husband's cuteness.  
  
Joven confessed his love to his husband Vicente even though he knows that he could never remember his memories back anymore especially when Vicente explained that he lost his memories after the accident.  
  
Joven have nightmares eating him up every night draining him sometimes through his core but despite being a soldier with many responsibilities - his husband Vicente always do stay with him.  
  
Till now, Vicente does not entertain his questions about the accident but Joven figured out that maybe Vicente is worried - that maybe even it’s a small possibility - it could break Joven and their loving relationship apart.  
  
Joven feels the weight of Vicente leaning on his side of the bed.  
  
A toothless smile appears on his lips as Vicente carefully embraces him from behind.  
  
Slowly, Joven feels himself slowly relaxing - his worries, questions and doubts are slowly disappearing on each seconds passing by as Vicente holds him like he is a fragile flower.  
  
Vicente's presence was really a big help for Joven.  
  
Joven learns how to be confident and how to slowly adjust with his new life and to embrace who he is as of now.  
  
As long as Vicente is by his side, his life would be better and it forever it would be. 

 

* * *

 

Joven leans his head on the broad shoulders of the person embracing him. He closes his eyes and a small smile plasters on his lips.  
  
Joven is at ease, complete and happy to have Vicente Enriquez completely as his husband.  
  
Before he drifts off to sleep, he hears Vicente saying the same phrase again just like any other night.  
  
“I love you mahal,  patawad sa lahat lahat ng ginawa ko sayo. Gusto lang kita makasama at hindi ko kakayanin mawala ka.”  
  
Vicente adjusts his hold on Joven's torso and as he buries his face deeper on the younger's neck.  
  
Vicente is completely whole as a person.  
He promises himself that he would never going to let Joven go away again. He would never survive a day without Joven anyway and he even don't know how he survived the past 4 years without this beloved man in his arms.  
  
Vicente should always be Joven's even the after effect of his wrongdoings on Joven won't last as time goes by in the future.  
  
Vicente couldn’t survive a day without Joven.  
  
Vicente will make sure that he would always catch Joven whenever the the latter will run away again.

Vicente will always be chasing him. 

Always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I dont know why I wrote this when I am writting a twitter au with a fluff theme. I am weird. Bye.


End file.
